Digimon Adventure 03: The New Generation pt
by digi-cata
Summary: 25 anos depois a paz no mundo digital foi quebrada. Agora que as crianças escolhidas já ão crianças quem irá salva-lo? E quem será o novo inimigo? Quem melhor para o defrontar que a descendencia dos nossos antigos heróis? Uma nova aventura vai começar!


**_Esta é a versão portuguesa da fic que eu começei a publicar em Inglês._**

Prefacio

Passaram-se 29 anos desde aquele fatídico verão de 1999, aquele verão inesquecível em que de um momento para outro nos vimos noutro mundo rodeados de estranhas criaturas chamadas digimons com quem partilhámos alegrias, tristezas, aventuras e salvamos dois mundos.

Desde daquele Verão muitas coisas mudaram, agora somos todos adultos responsáveis com os nossos próprios empregos e famílias mas continuamos amigos e vivemos ainda em Odaiba:

O Taichi ao contrário do que todos prevíamos não foi para futebolista. Acabou por deixar o futebol, dedicar-se aos estudos. Actualmente é gestor numa famosa empresa japonesa de aparelhos electrónicos. A vida corre-lhe muito bem, mas passa o tempo a queixar-se da falta de acção (ás vezes compreendo-o). Continua praticamente o mesmo (exceptuando o facto de ter cortado o cabelo).

A Sora gere uma loja de flores juntamente com a sua mãe. Acabou por casar com o Taichi. Havia de ter sido com quem? Com o Yamato? Agora a sério, ao fim de três semanas de namoro a Sora e o meu irmão perceberam que estavam melhor como amigos e ao fim de um mês já ela era namorada do Taichi (a Sora não quer admitir mas todos reparamos que ela ficou cheia de ciúmes quando uns dias depois do Natal o Tai começou a trocar emails com a Catherine, a rapariga que eu e ele conhecemos em França, e que isso contribui para ela se separar do Matt). Eles os dois tem agora dois filhos, uma menina de 12 anos e um menino de 8. Tem os dois os olhos do pai e um cabelo que parece não ser penteado há meses mas o da rapariga é castanho e o do menino ruivo.

O Yamato, continua no ramo da música. A sua banda acabou por se separar mas ele tornou-se dono de um estúdio de gravação. Infelizmente ainda não conseguiu ter uma família completa. Teve algumas namoradas depois de ter acabado com a Sora e aos vinte anos apaixonou-se por uma das suas muitas fãs chamada Kimiko com quem namorou vários anos e acabou mesmo por casar. Ela ficou grávida de um menino mas o parto não correu bem e a Kimiko morreu. Desde então o Yamato tem criado o seu filho agora com 12 anos, sozinho. O meu irmão acabou por se recuperar relativamente rápido do choque de ter perdido a mulher mas o menino sempre foi muito reservado (sim, ainda pior que o Matt na idade dele). O rapaz tem os olhos azuis e o cabelo loiro.

O Daisuke realizou o seu sonho e abriu o carrinho de venda de macarrão que acabou sendo um grande êxito. Juntou tanto dinheiro que conseguiu abrir o seu próprio restaurante. Felizmente para mim acabou por desistir da Hikari, pois encontrou alguém. E quem foi que encontrou? A Noriko, aquela rapariga que tinha sido infectada por uma semente das trevas. Como sabem ela tornou-se uma criança escolhida e o Daisuke acabou por se responsabilizar pela sua "sua introdução ao mundo digital". Daí nasceu um romance que dura até hoje. São casados e têm uma filha de 16 anos e um filho de doze. A Noriko é educadora de infância e a semente das trevas nunca mais a chateou.

O Koushirou continua o mesmo nerd dos computadores de sempre. Tornou-se um conceituado engenheiro informático. Por estranho que pareça acabou por se casar com a Mimi. Ela regressou para o Japão uns tempos depois da derrota do malomyotismon e o Koushirou começou por lhe dar umas explicações de Matemática. Quando demos por isso já eles namoravam. A Mimi é agora uma estilista e juntos têm uma filha de 10 anos e um filho de 11.

O Joe tornou-se um médico, e neste momento é um dos melhores do Japão. Podem não acreditar mas ele casou-se com a Jun. Sim essa mesmo, a Jun Motomiya irmã do Daisuke. Parece que quando ela estava a tentar conquistar o irmão do Joe (a sua obsessão a seguir ao Matt) acabou apaixonando-se por o próprio Joe. Têm um filho de 16 anos e uma filha de oito.

O Iori é um advogado. Casou-se com uma rapariga que conheceu na faculdade e tiveram uma filha agora com oito anos. No entanto ela abandonou-o quando a menina tinha quatro anos e desde então ele tem tomado conta da filha sozinho. A menina dá-se muito bem com o pai, mas não pode nem ouvir falar da mãe.

Outros que deram o nó foram o Ken e a Miyako. A Miyako ficou com a loja que era dos seus pais e o Ken tornou-se um detective. Têm um filho de onze anos e uma filha de sete. O menino é muito parecido com o Ken e chama-se Osamu tal como o seu falecido tio.

Quanto a mim, eu estou muito feliz ao lado da Hikari. Sou jornalista e estou a escrever um livro sobre as nossas aventuras no mundo digital, nas horas vagas. A Hikari é professora primária. Temos três filhos, dois gémeos de 11 anos que são uma mistura de mim da Kari, e dos tios (e que ás vezes me põe com os cabelos em pé) e uma menina de 6 anos que é o meu anjinho.

Desde a derrota do diaboromon á 25 anos que não tivemos mais problemas com digimons do mal e preparávamo-nos para vivermos felizes ao lado dos nossos companheiros para sempre mas infelizmente não foi assim. Á quinze anos de um momento para o outro todas as portas se fecharam e não havia D3 que as abrisse. Desde então nunca mais tivemos notícias dos digimons, ou qualquer indicio que o que se passou não foi apenas um sonho visto que o mundo parede ter esquecido todos os incidentes e não haverem quaisquer registos da sua existência (há que admitir que o Gennai fez um excelente trabalho).

Decidimos não contar nada às crianças sobre as nossas aventuras de infância e juventude para protegermo-las de alguma coisa que possa surgir. Se isso resultará ou não, se eles descobrirão alguma coisa sobre os digimons só o tempo o dirá. Eu cá tenho a sensação de que a aventura ainda não acabou.


End file.
